Always
by MCRgrl246
Summary: It's Blair's 20th Birthday and she's about to get what every girl wants.


**The idea randomly came to me while listening to Blink 182's **_**Always,**_** and it also helped that I was unbelievably bored as well as all of you anxiously awaiting Gossip Girl fans. And yes I know it's typical and whatnot, but I was just writing to try and get by a little before Gossip Girl comes back so enjoy. **

**Disclaimer: Gossip Girl is owned by the CW and not me ********.**

_**Always**_

* * *

It was a typical November day in Manhattan. The cool air and crisp fall leaves only assured that it was none other than Upper Eastside Queen Blair Waldorf's birthday, but not just any birthday, her 20th to be exact, and of course she was buzzing all over the city with none other than Serena finishing up the final touches on her annual party.

"Oh my God B! I can't believe that it's your birthday" Serena squealed.

"Yes, but not just any Birthday, S my 20th birthday and everyone knows that this birthday besides the 18th and 21st is the first birthday proving that my adolescence has vanished now that "teen" isn't in the name" Blair stated.

"Yeah well I'm pretty sure that your adolescence was out the window when you were 15 when you stated that you were a "graceful women whose standards should not be compared to childish 15 year olds" Serena said causing both of them laughing at what Blair had once said.

"Yes well you can't blame me, I idolized Audrey Hepburn, of course I was over the top"

"_Was_ over the top?" Serena said raising a brow, "Miss I asked for 6 peonies in each bouquet not 7?"

"Okay S, I get it I'm over the top. Sue me."

Serena and her both laughed arriving back at Blair's apartment.

"So B, you and Chuck have been together for what a year and a half now? Any idea on what he's getting you for your special day?" Serena asked nudging Blair

"Blair shrugged "I'm not really sure. I mean, yesterday was the anniversary of the

first time we were ever together, and he made that very clear last night" Blair smirked.

"Ew, B, remember my gag reflexes have weakened since you and Chuck got together and I'm not sure if I can take it any longer. Okay yes I know, you and Chuck have a good sex life, I don't need to be reminded every five seconds"

"Please good? How about amazing, or phenomenal?" Chuck said sneaking up from behind them, wrapping his arms around Blair's waist kissing the back of her hair.

"Chuck! I thought you weren't getting home until 5, it's only 2?" Blair smiled looking back at him pecking his lips.

"Yes well, I made Gina push all of my meetings to the beginning of the day so I could get home and spend the rest of the afternoon with you so we can have some alone time before the party, but Serena's here underestimating the greatness of our sex life so I guess I'll just have to go back to the office" Chuck sighed teasingly.

"No, no you stay. Serena and I just finished finalizing everything for tonight and she was just about to leave, right S?"

"Alright, alright I get it, I'll see you tonight B. Happy Birthday!" Serena said walking out

Chuck smirked and turned Blair around pulling her into a passionate kiss while gently caressing her cheek.

"God I missed you today," Chuck said breaking away from the kiss leaning his forehead against hers, "All I could imagine all day was you and your beautiful face with you in your gorgeous Valentino dress parading around as everyone else wished my Queen a Happy 20th Birthday."

"Mmm…Sounds like an amazing dream. I missed you too," Blair said giving him another quick peck on the lips, "Soooo, by any chance did you over hear me and Serena talking about how we were wondering what you were getting me?"

"Yes well, I may have over heard something like that but I don't think that I can tell you that right now."

Blair pouted "Fine then I'm just going to have to find that out for myself." She said while walking away from Chuck, heading into their room.

"It's not in there if that's where your looking for it" Chuck said quickly following after her.

"Please, please, please can you give it to me now? Just think about it, I should get the most important present first."

"Yes well, that's what you think. Ever heard of you should save the best for last?" he said chuckling.

"But haven't you noticed by now that we aren't typical at all?" Blair asked taking his hand into hers, sticking her lower lip out just a tiny bit.

Chuck sighed leaning his forehead against hers sighing, "Why must you know all of my weaknesses?"

Blair smiles nuzzling his nose "Because we both know that I'm your only weakness" she said kissing him gently.

Chuck smiled gently rubbing his thumb on the top of her hand "And that's why I love you so much. So much that it consumes me. Blair Waldorf, I know this isn't under the Eiffel Tower, or on the roof looking out at the New York skyline but it's sincere. Blair when I grow old I always want you to be there. I want to be able to hold you, touch you, and kiss you how ever many times I want. I want to touch you and cradle you in my arms. _Always_. So Blair Waldorf if you haven't gotten the point by now I have to ask you…" getting on to one knee slipping a blue velvet box out of his coat pocket "Blair Waldorf, If you love me as much as I love you and you say yes, as I am hoping you will, on whatever day you like you will do me the honor of being my wife. Or, you can say no and I will willow out in my sorrows being the miserable man my father turned out be," Chuck stated raising his eyebrows opening up the velvet box revealing a square diamond setting surrounded by smaller diamonds.

"Blair Waldorf, will you marry me?"

And Blair stood there with tears filling out the rims of her eyes taking in the sight of her lover. A big smile broke out on her face and got down on her knees with Chuck taking his face into her hands letting out all of the passion that she had welled up in her.

"Chuck Bass, I don't care if this wasn't in a fairytale setting, or surrounded by random people who don't even know us, as long as you meant it. But yes Chuck Bass, yes I will marry you."

It was sealed with a kiss.

_**Come on let me hold you touch you feel you  
Always  
Kiss you taste you all night  
Always**_

* * *

**Sorry, I know once again it was VERY typical but I just wanted to try it out cause I've written plenty of fanfics before but never wanted to mess with Chuck and Blair cause I didn't think that I was worthy of writing about them if (I know stupid excuse) So please review and let me know what you though of it!**_**  
**_


End file.
